


【藏空】烟火气

by Leoswift



Category: Journey to the West, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift





	【藏空】烟火气

想吃啊……好馋……  
猪八戒看看桌上热闹谈笑的众人，悄悄瞥一眼师父，一双筷子颤巍巍朝那盘红酥猪脚伸去。  
他还没碰到盘子，就被半截腰伸出来的筷子啪的抽在了手上，“哎呦”一声掉了筷子捂着手疼的挤眉弄眼。  
“呆子，自己兄弟你也下得去手？”  
猪八戒捂着手抬起头来，见那泼猴笑的揶揄，刚想和他拌几句嘴，就听见师父微愠的声音传来：“悟能！”  
猪八戒把头埋进胸前呜呜囔囔地说：“师父，你说这一大桌子菜肴摆在人跟前，给看不给吃，这不是折磨人嘛。”  
“你这夯货……”唐三藏要教训他，被主人家拦下来。  
主家老爷抚着长须呵呵笑道：“唐长老莫要怪罪这位小师父，除夕大节欢喜为要，是老朽照顾不周了。来呀，给长老们再多备些素斋瓜果。”  
“啧，你丢不丢脸啊！”孙悟空扯着猪的耳朵嫌弃他。  
“填饱了肚皮，哪管脸皮还？”猪八戒摇头晃脑的，眼睛盯着侍女端上来的盘子乐呵呵的。  
孙悟空半路截下素斋，跳到椅子上举高了逗猪八戒：“你个猪头吃什么果子，你吃潲水的嘛！”  
“臭猴子，你！你给我！”  
“诶不给不给~”  
“悟空悟能！”唐三藏厉声喝止他们，“不得无礼！”  
老家主看着他们打闹笑呵呵的：“不妨碍，不妨碍。”  
“让您见笑了。”唐三藏没眼看他们，回过头来对主人家双手合十赔礼。

是他们经过这里，除了镇子里的妖怪。正值年关，就被当地一个好佛的员外请到家里好生招待，极力挽留着他们过了节再离开。

这厢里唐三藏和主人家正交谈着，忽然有小厮跑过来激动的喊：“二少爷回来啦！”  
老家主一听登时脸上挂了喜色，急忙站起来往外迎，其他人也纷纷站起来，没走到门口，一个披着毛大氅的青年快步踏进门槛，摘下积了雪的箬笠，噗通跪在老家主跟前：“父亲，孩儿回来迟了。”  
“不迟不迟，回来就好，快来里边暖暖身子。”老家主把青年搀起来，攀着手往里走，一群人簇拥着入了座。  
青年看见席上几个唐三藏师徒面露惊讶，老家主急忙给他介绍了这些救了镇子的高僧，青年一番感激，和唐三藏客气交谈了几句。这家二少爷显然是长久在外的人，难得团聚，一家人嘘寒问暖，唐三藏觉得自己这外人不便待着，叫了几个徒弟就想回客房去。  
猪八戒埋头吃的上瘾，舍不得美味，唐三藏使唤他不动，又不好任孙悟空动粗教训他，着恼离开。猴子见师父走了，叮嘱了沙僧一句管着些猪头就急忙跟着离了席。  
出了主家正堂，环境一下子就清幽不少，仆从们大多也各自回家过年，没有几个人走动，大院里平平整整铺着一层银白，反射着泠泠的月光。雪花纷纷扬扬的降落，在满院灯笼的暖光下闪烁着。  
“师父进屋吧，别冻着了。”孙悟空见唐三藏立在廊前，忍不住出声。  
“无妨，这雪景甚美，平日赶路无暇欣赏，今日难得静谧安逸，不肯浪费了去。”  
“不懂你们这些人。”孙悟空撇撇嘴，幻出一件毛裘，踮着脚给唐三藏披在身上。唐三藏欣慰笑笑，没有言语。  
孙悟空伸了舌头去接落下来的冰霜，吧唧吧唧嘴，“不就是天上仙子布雪而已么，我见过，可累的活呢。”  
“不知长安的雪是否也下起来了。”  
“师父是想家了？”孙悟空蹦过来。  
唐三藏拂了他头上的雪花，笑道：“我自幼出家。”  
顿了一顿，“你可是想家了？想回花果山看看么？”  
孙悟空一愣，像是犹豫了片刻，摇摇头，“不了，等取完经再说吧。”  
唐三藏看着自家徒弟的表情心头莫名一酸，招了招手，“来，坐一会儿。”  
孙悟空被他揽进怀里，裘衣宽大够裹住两人。  
“师父？”孙悟空抬头，“你在长安也过年吗？”  
唐三藏低下头，刚好和怀里的猴子对视，“嗯，不过与普通人家不同，寺里春节要礼佛上供，拜观音，祖师，方丈。赞佛偈，祈祷国泰民安，风调雨顺。”  
“好生无趣。”  
“呵呵，你呢，之前是怎么过年的？”  
两人有一搭没一搭的闲话。  
孙悟空想了想：“妖界不过年呀，平日里随时都可以像今天这样纵情声乐，无须定下哪个日子……倒是天界，年年都有蟠桃会呢。”  
“说起来，还是这凡间的新年最有意思了，”孙悟空歪头朝正堂看去，里面热热闹闹的，哄笑声不停传出来，“人们都那么开心。”  
“是啊，归了家，围着自己最亲近的人，一家团聚，无殒无缺，过年希求的不就是这些么。”唐三藏看着灯笼积雪，“这烟火味道，可是多少人求而不得呢。”  
“修道人不是该不食人间烟火么？”  
唐僧笑道：“那泥塑的菩萨才能不食人间烟火，为师是肉长的，不食烟火岂不要饿死？”  
孙悟空听见他这话心里一颤，脑海中浮现出一个模模糊糊的身影，长身玉立，鸾姿凤态，泠然出尘。  
就是这样一个不沾烟火气的人，在那小毛猴儿的百般撒娇下，无奈化作一个贵公子模样，把猴儿举到肩上，带着它挤进年夜集市上，看杂耍，买灯笼，放烟花，看着它一手举着面人一手举着糖葫芦兴奋的吱喳叫，露出宠溺的笑来。  
那人也曾说过类似的话，“为师又不是泥塑的菩萨，怎会不贪恋人间烟火？”  
“……悟空？”  
孙悟空回过神来，唐三藏已经唤了他好几声。  
“怎么了师父？”  
“你要是念家或者思念故友，就去看看吧，为师这里也无事，不用陪着。”唐三藏深知这徒儿的脾性，那表情写在脸上，心里定是存了什么。  
孙悟空心里一酸，转过身来手脚并用攀树似的搂在唐三藏身上，毛茸茸的脑袋钻进他怀里。  
唐三藏失笑：“怎么了？”  
“师父说了，过年便是和最亲近的人一起，”孙悟空声音从他怀里闷闷传出，“师父便是俺老孙最亲近的人。”  
什么骗子老祖，才不想他呢。  
“唐三藏抚着他头上的软毛，只当猴子是想家了：“等取完经，为师陪你回花果山可好？”  
“当真？”孙悟空抬起头来瞪大眼睛。  
唐三藏笑笑，正要开口，听见正堂那边另两个徒弟的吵闹声传来。  
“你这死板，拉我作甚，俺还没吃够呢！”  
“吃吃吃，你就知道吃！半分眼色也不长！”  
原来是沙僧和八戒拉拉扯扯的出来了，唐三藏还没开口训诫，怀里的猴儿早跳了出去，“你这厚脸皮的夯货，没形没状丢人现眼，讨打！”  
“诶诶猴哥松手，耳朵要掉了~”  
“我问你，吃饱了没有？没吃饱俺老孙的棍子管够！”  
“饱了饱了……”猪八戒突然挣脱，边逃边喊，“师父你管管师哥啊，大过年的还动粗打人！”  
“呆子别跑！”  
唐三藏看着两个徒弟在雪地里追逐嬉戏，无奈笑着摇了摇头，双手合十道了句阿弥陀佛。


End file.
